


Black Forest Cake and Kisses

by Tish



Category: Fake News RPF, Political RPF - US 21st c., Pundit RPF (US), West Wing
Genre: Gen, rated R for ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 07:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tish/pseuds/Tish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Party at the White House!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Forest Cake and Kisses

Josh was picking up bottles, a smile for Stephen as he critically examined a bottle of Scotch. Josh tilted his head, "Hey, what's with the wrist-strap?" He read the inscription on it, _This bitch is the property of Rahm Emanuel_. Huh?"

Stephen stared into some unknown and unknowable horror, his eyes glazed over at the unmentionable darkness, he finally managed to whisper, "Never make a bet with Rahm Israel Emanuel. It is a wager with a pure, unadulterated evil that mortal minds cannot possibly comprehend." He tugged his sleeve over the bracelet and stood silent and alone with his thoughts.  


Josh blinked, "Um, okay?" The sight of Donna in the corner of his eye provided an escape route, and he gratefully withdrew.

 

Sitting with Jon, Anderson shared some black forest cake, noting that Jon was morosely shovelling more than his fair share into his mouth. Anderson sighed, noting Jon's forlorn looks over at Colbert - Cooper wondered if his negotiation skills would need to be called upon tonight. He dabbed at the side of Jon's lips with a napkin, keeping most of it free for the almost inevitable tears which were due to arrive any time now.

 

Having managed to cheer up with the assistance of his friend from Glenfiddich, Stephen found himself in Josh's company as Sam Seaborn arrived. Sam's grin faded as he locked eyes with Stephen. The stern glare he received chilled the ice in Josh's drink. Josh coughed, "Uh, I didn't realise you two knew each other."

Sam shrugged sheepishly, "We have a history." A snort from Stephen.

Josh looked from one to the other, "This is gonna sound crazy, but you two actually look a lot alike."

Colbert continued to glare, as Sam shifted uncomfortably and replied, "Well, naturally if we're brothers. Nobody else knows."

"Half-brothers. And nobody WILL know. All right? It is not to be discussed," Stephen hissed icily.

Josh sighed, eyes searching for some relief from the soap opera he'd suddenly fallen into. Anderson already had a sobbing Jon to deal with over on the sofa. Josh felt a headache creeping up on him, "I think I'm gonna have a chat with Donna. Seeya later." He darted away, leaving Colbert and Seaborn to stare each other out.

 

As Donna put down an empty beer bottle, it fell over and starting spinning. A grin spread over Michelle's face, "I know, let's play a game. Grab some people, Donna!"

Donna squealed with delight and grabbed Josh with one hand and Tom-the-Aide with the other. Michelle had Rahm and Nancy with the other, before dragging more over.

Everyone settled on a rug, waiting expectantly as Michelle brandished the bottle, then sent it spinning. Donna's eyes lit up as the bottle stopped, pointing her way. On all fours, she moved towards Michelle, as everyone waited. Michelle gently stroked her chin and kissed her, first tenderly, then with a passion.

As they parted, there was silence, then a breathless, "Wow!" from Stephen.

 

Barack flicked the bottle round, giving it a small push. It landed on Michelle, earning a round of booing and raspberries.

"What?" he demanded.

"Spin it properly, bitch!" Rahm growled.

Barack laughed and gave the bottle a good spin. Donna gasped and bounced as it landed on her again, "Bring it, baby." Barack leaned over and planted a kiss on Donna's lips, getting a tongue sandwich in return and a hearty laugh and butt slap from Michelle.

Nancy snapped her fingers, "Come on, you people. Bit of daylight between you two!" She flicked her wrist, sending the bottle into a wobbling spin before landing on Rahm. He adjusted his tie with a small shake of the head before leaning into the kiss with a tigerish growl. Nancy almost choked with laughter, but kept her lips welded to Rahm's.

 

Tom impatiently grabbed the bottle, pretending to spin it, "Oh, it's landed on Rahm!" he added, entirely unconvincingly. Barack wagged a finger at him. With a sigh, Tom waited for some clear space and spun the bottle. As it swept past Rahm, he nudged it to a stop, "Oh, still Rahm."

Nancy grabbed his ear, "Properly."

Amid much laughter, Tom gave another spin, gleefully pointing, "See! See!" as it landed on Rahm of it's own accord. Rahm grabbed him and nearly removed his tonsils with his tongue.

Eventually, a satisfied Tom was released and slumped onto his back. Rahm took the bottle and span it counter-clockwise, just to be different. 

Josh watched it settle and point at him, "Oh...hi!" he smiled nervously, setting off a new round of laughter.

Rahm regarded him for a moment before delicately kissing Josh with many small pecks, with a last gentle and deep kiss. Josh finally opened his eyes to see everyone staring in amazement.

Nancy frowned, "What the fuck, Rahm? You been abducted by aliens and replaced by a pod-person?"

Rahm smiled enigmatically, "Always confound the enemy, and confuse your friends."

 

Amy-the-Aide paused as she held the bottle, arching an eyebrow, "Very deep, Confucius. I'm drug-testing you later. Oh hello!"

Rachel arched an eyebrow in return, reaching for Amy, "Hello yourself. Om nom nom nom!"

As Amy and Rachel practically re-enacted Lesbian Spank Inferno, Stephen loosened his tie and absent-mindedly fingered the bottle. After they eventually came up for air, Josh had to poke Stephen. 

Stephen blinked, "I know!" and gave the bottle a twist. It stopped and Stephen's heart leapt into his mouth. Jon had just been squeezed into a free space by Anderson, and was staring at the bottle.

 

Their eyes met. Stephen heard violins. He smelt roses. He felt his knees turn to jelly. He sighed and trembled. Jon slowly advanced on him and they embraced. The violins swirled as the scent of flowers filled the room.

Everyone else turned and got up to watch the string quartet which had just walked in and started playing. Minions had appeared with bunches of roses and were handing them out, others were filling the rooms with arrangements in vases.

Josh remained sitting, the bottle in one hand, "Hey, I didn't get a spin!"

 

Later, standing on the balcony near a window, Anderson wistfully gazed back inside. Everyone else was paired (or more) up. The crescent moon rose behind his shoulder, almost cradling him in his loneliness. His reverie was interrupted by Rahm's voice in the doorway, "Cooper, get the fuck back inside before your balls fall off from the cold. You're needed in a game of naked charades!"

Anderson smiled. Things were looking up.


End file.
